Itazuragaki
by NarutoSasuke4evr
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sombody destoys Naruto'sa house and Sasuke takes it as a chance to get better aquainted. PG-13 might be a little high, but i don't want to get reported.


Graffiti

By: NarutoSasuke4evr

Excuse Sasuke's major OCCness!! Please!! I'm sorry! I wrote this last year (like, two motnths ago) so don't hate me and if you semi-liked it, please R&R!! Domo!!

----

"UGH! They totaled my house!" The blonde boy stared in disbelief that this had happened to him, he knew that the villagers didn't like him too much, but this was ridiculous! The door was smashed in, the windows – broken. There was graffiti of a poorly drawn fox eating human's flesh all around the outside walls. He walked into his house, finding a large pentagram drawn in white paint on his floor. He cautiously stepped over it, finding his entire kitchen stocks (pretty much just beef flavored ramen) stolen. He had no bed, or any furniture for that matter. He glared at the horrible mess, "Now what am I supposed to do?" Heartbroken the boy dragged himself out of the house, and sat in the dirt that was his front yard.

Sasuke, who happened to be checking up on Naruto, also saw his partner's house. "Hey… I see your redecorating, huh dunce?"

"Shut up and go away, you flippin' retard."

"Nice to see you too." Sasuke smirked his horrible annoying 'I-hate-you-you-bastard' smirk.

Naruto met the glare with a sad attempt to look aloof. Sasuke chuckled at him. There was something about Naruto that Sasuke couldn't stay mad at. "So, want me to help you find a box to live in?"

"Oh, stuff it. I don't need your stupid remarks, you're not homeless."

"Actually, I think it's an improvement." Sasuke shrugged. "It all depends on how you look at it."

Naruto looked sadly at his destroyed house. "What am I gonna do…?"

Sasuke frowned. "Man, your really depressed by this, aren't ya?"

Naruto looked at the ground. "Nu. I've always wanted pictures of the Kyuubi no Kitsune painted on my house, gives it character."

"Come on, this isn't like you… I'm the gloomy one, you're ruining my image." Sasuke walked over and scratched Naruto's head.

Secretly, Naruto purred. Silently. Sasuke could never know…unless he felt the same way, but Naruto couldn't take any chances. In his mind he smiled and Sasuke returned his smile, but who said Sasuke had to know. "Don't do that, you queer."

Sasuke grunted and began to walk off. "You were the one who thought I was hitting on you, Mr. queerie."

"I'm not queer! Ugh. Your sick!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and folded his arms. "Go screw yourself." He smirked, but it was less practiced, so it looked awkward. '_Kuso, you did it now… your never going to feel his touch ever again. Baka._' Absentmindedly, his glare turned into a sad pout.

Sasuke smiled. "Your face just proved that you are a queer, only queers pout… that's gross." Sasuke walked back over to him, which confused Naruto greatly. Hadn't the raven-haired boy just called him gross…and…queer?

Sasuke stood over Naruto and held out his hand. "Ote." ('Give me your hand')

Naruto placed his hand in Sasuke's, without realizing what he was doing. "Why?"

"You don't have anywhere to go, so stay with me."

Naruto's eyes widened. '_Did Sasuke just invite me to stay with him?_'

Inner Naruto- (XD hahaha) "SCORE!! Step one in operation Sasuke complete!! Maybe today won't be such a bad day!"

It felt less…gay…to compare it to a secret mission that Kakashi-sensei had given him. Even though Kakashi, hopefully, had no idea about him and Sasuke.

Sasuke led Naruto to a large house, which actually it looked like a really fancy hotel. The yard looked beautiful, and so did everything else. Naruto remembered his own house, and compared the two in his mind. "Whoa…You live here?!"

"Hai, you didn't know that…? It's the Uchiha mansion." '_So, maybe he does like me, he just never visited because he didn't know where I lived…hopefully…_'

"Neat!"

Sasuke, let go of Naruto's hand, but the blonde didn't notice and kept a firm grasp on his hand. "AHA! You are a queer!!"

"Nani?" Naruto noticed that he hadn't let go of Sasuke, and that he was sticking strangely close to him, too.

"Your holding hands with me."

"You started it!"

Sasuke blushed, barely, but Naruto saw it. "So what if I did? I didn't want you to get lost. Anyway, lets just go inside."

Naruto smiled and nodded, keeping hold of Sasuke's hand.

They went through the double doors, and the inside was…dark. Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. Although… there was that bright orange couch in the corner. "It's huge… and you leave all alone?"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked down. "…Yeah…"

Naruto looked confused. "Aren't you lonely…?"

"That's none of your business, ok kitsune boy?"

Naruto frowned. "…Please…don't' call me that..."

Sasuke cursed at himself for bringing up such a tense subject. "Yeah, ok…sorry."

Naruto sighed. "No, it's my fault… I shouldn't be so nosey."

Sasuke glared at him evilly. "I apologized, and I took the blame… just leave it at that!"

: Sweat drop: "Hehe, sure…" Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke glanced at his lone hand, and felt an odd sadness overwhelm him. His hand lost its warmth, and looked cold and unfeeling, not like Naruto's, but like his brother's, Itachi's hand. (Sorry, Bill! Don't be mad!) His shoulders drooped. Why was this so emotional?

"Hungry?"

"Depends, do you have ramen?"

Sasuke sighed. Same ol' Naruto. "No. Ever had Miso?"

"No, eww…"

Sasuke glared. "Then nothing?"

"Can't we go get ramen… please?" Naruto made a cute please-will-you-be-my-slave face at Sasuke."

"I'll go get it… ok? Just… stay here."

"Okie dokie!" Naruto smiled innocently, and Sasuke left.

Naruto smirked and raced down the hallway. He wanted to see Sasuke's bedroom. He figured it'd be scary, and he liked scary stuff. Kinda.

It was dark, not much color other than black or blue. Such a dramatic change from Naruto's bright orange room. Naruto jumped on Sasuke's bed. To his great surprise, it was a waterbed. "Hmm… cool!" he had only jumped once more before falling to the floor. He got up and glanced around the rest of the room. What he saw next determined how the rest of the day (and night) would go. He saw a picture of Sakura, Sasuke and himself on Sasuke's nightstand. He glared at Sakura's face…staring at Sasuke. Then Naruto noticed something. There was a throwing star going through Sakura's face. Naruto fell backwards out of surprise. "Nani? Sasuke…?"

"I see you've been spying…" Naruto felt a finger run down his back. The blonde whisked around. "S-Sasuke!"

The pale boy glared at Naruto's sweaty face. "Was it worth spying on me?"

"I wasn't…"

"Don't lie, Naruto-kun… you were staring at my picture."

"Did you call me Naruto-kun?"

"Now you know my secret, Naruto-kun… I'll have to seal your mouth, won't I?"

"You did call me Naruto-kun!!"

Sasuke laughed. He started getting closer to Naruto.

"Wait a tic! Seal my mouth…? GAH! S-Sasuke!! Stop before you do something disturbing!!" Naruto inched away from the advancing boy.

You can't hide, Naruto-kun. It's my house."

"I-I didn't mean to spy!! I didn't really even see anything!!" Sasuke was definately violating much needed personal space!

---

OMg... I just noticed I didn't finish it!! lol! I guess it's going to be in chapters!! chapter 2 comming soon! Oops.


End file.
